cherfandomcom-20200213-history
Believe
"Believe" is a 1998 dance-pop song by Cher. It was the first lead single released from the album of the same name. With over eleven million in physical sales, it is Cher's most popular work and was the world's best-selling single in the years 1998 and 1999. The song is known for being the first commercial track to feature the audible effects of Antares Autotune, giving the vocals a pitch-perfect, robotic sound; dubbed the "Cher effect", it was soon used in many other pop songs over the following years. Background "Believe" was originally written by Brian Higgins, Matt Gray, Stuart McLennen, and Tim Powell. It was commonly agreed that the chorus had potential, but the rest of the song needed some revision. When the demo was picked up for potentially being recorded by Cher, executive producer Rob Dickens asked Steve Torch and Paul Barry to tackle the project; they rewrote everything but the chorus. The song was shown to Cher, who like it. "Believe" was recorded over ten days at Dreamhouse Studios in London. The actual production of the song was handled by Mark Taylor and Brian Rawling. The first version of the song was halfway finished before the produces decided to scrap it and start over. With the second mix - the one that became the final version of the song - the producers used Cubase VST on a Mac G3 and put an emphasis on creating a dance-genre song that didn't sound clichéd. They also tried to produce the song in a way that wouldn't alienate Cher's existing fanbase.Recording Cher's 'Believe' - Sound on Sound The track contains samples from tracks by Daft Punk and Electric Light Orchestra.Cher ‎– Believe - Discogs In a 2013 interview, Cher stated that "'Believe' was a really rough song; it was hard… there were many people trying to fix it and people were telling me to let it go, but, you know, I loved it, and I wasn't letting it go."Cher Livestream Interview Backstage At The Voice 2013 - YouTube In another interview, she said, "'Believe' was a difficult song to do. We were just ready to give it up, my producer and I got into a huge fight, and because the verse was kinda boring, and so he kept saying 'sing it better' and 'you know, you're just not doing it' and finally I just said, 'If you want it better, just get somebody else.'… And so I heard this boy named Roachford; he was on with a vocoder, so I went back to Mark and I went, 'Could we do vocoder?', and he said, 'No, you have to start with these, but I have been playing with the pitch machine. Come tomorrow and let me play you what I did', and I came in and we did it. We sat, and I was just like, 'Oh, that's it'."Cher in studio Z100 New York Interview 2013 - YouTube Lyrically, "Believe" is about overcoming the breaking of a relationship. Although the singer is sad about being left by a romantic partner, ultimately the singer the decides that "after all is said and done / You're gonna be the lonely one". The song has been performed by Cher on all her performance tours subsequent to the song's release. Performance & sales "Believe" is Cher's most popular song. It sold over 11 million copies amd topped the charts in over 25 countries.Extraordinary Comebacks: 201 Inspiring Stories of Courage, Triumph and Success - Sourcebooks Cher was 52 when the song hit #1 on the Billboard Hot 100, making her the oldest female solo artist to do so.Record Breakers and Trivia : Singles : Artists : Age - everyHit.com Additionally, Cher set a record for most time between #1 hits on the chart; her last one was "Dark Lady", released in 1974. Music video The song's music video was directed by Nigel Dick. Set in a nightclub during the evening, it depicts Cher as both a performer on stage and a sort of "supernatural being" with a dramatic headress. The video follows a girl who breaks up with her boyfriend. Several heavily edited versions of the video have been created for the song's remixes. Lyrics (After love, after love, after love, after love After love, after love, after love, after love After love, after love, after love, after love After love) No matter how hard I try You keep pushing me aside And I can't break through There's no talking to you It's so sad that you're leaving It takes time to believe it But after all is said and done You're gonna be the lonely one, oh Do you believe in life after love? (After love, after love, after love) I can feel something inside me say I really don't think you're strong enough, no Do you believe in life after love? (After love, after love, after love) I can feel something inside me say I really don't think you're strong enough, no What am I supposed to do? Sit around and wait for you Well, I can't do that And there's no turning back I need time to move on I need a love to feel strong 'Cause I've had time to think it through And maybe I'm too good for you, oh Do you believe in life after love? (After love, after love, after love) I can feel something inside me say I really don't think you're strong enough, no Do you believe in life after love? (After love, after love, after love) I can feel something inside me say I really don't think you're strong enough, no Well, I know that I'll get through this 'Cause I know that I am strong And I don't need you anymore Oh, I don't need you anymore Oh, I don't need you anymore No, I don't need you anymore Do you believe in life after love? (After love, after love, after love) I can feel something inside me say I really don't think you're strong enough, no Do you believe in life after love? (After love, after love, after love) I can feel something inside me say I really don't think you're strong enough, no Do you believe in life after love? (After love, after love, after love) I can feel something inside me say I really don't think you're strong enough, no Do you believe in life after love? (After love, after love, after love) I can feel something inside me say I really don't think you're strong enough, no References External links *Cher - Believe (Official Music Video) *Wikipedia Category:Content